


Art Deco

by bitterndsweet



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Dreamcatcher, EXO - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Red Velvet, crackship, wenjoy - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Oh Sehun é um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos viciado em jogos de azar que acaba se apaixonando por Kim Minji, uma barista em Jeju. O encanto que ele sente pela garota é recíproco, mas seu pais, muito rígidos, se mostram contra o namoro de ambos.Movida pelo desejo de viver esse romance, Minji foge com Sehun e muda-se para Seul. As coisas, no entanto, começam a desandar e a Kim começa a se questionar se tudo o que tem até então é realmente suficiente.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Sehun/JiU, Wendy/JiU/Joy





	Art Deco

**Author's Note:**

> Então, é um texto "curtinho" se comparado aos outros que eu tenho feito. Mas é só pra não perder o costume de postar. Espero que "goxtem"! Comentem ou favoritem se gostarem! Beijinhos!

__

_“Você é tão Art Déco, na pista de dança_

_Brilhando como uma medalha, fria e insegura_

_Querida, você é tão do gueto procurando impressionar_

_Quando eles dizem olá, você tenta ignorá-los_

_Porque você quer mais”_

Minji estava limpando as mesas, pronta para fechar, quando o homem magro entrou pela porta. Ela se lembrava de ter pensado que ele devia ter dinheiro por usar um terno bem cortado. Mas ela não tinha certeza do que pensar quando sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro e quando a voz dele soou baixa próxima de seu ouvido ao que ele lhe perguntou se poderia usar o estabelecimento um pouco mais, ela apenas engoliu em seco. 

Ele parecia mortalmente sério e, Minji com seus cabelos compridos, sentiu um arrepio descer a coluna. Talvez, a forma como ela o olhou, tenha sido a grande responsável por ele tê-la feito sentir algo em seu interior estremecer por completo. 

Oh Sehun pediu um café e, meio fascinada, Minji o fez. Então, uma morena de lábios cheios e belas curvas adentrou no recinto com os saltos estalando contra o piso por completo. Kim Minji sorriu de modo educado ao levar o café e retornou para os fundos, lavando as xícaras que ainda restavam e que ela tinha deixado para terminar no dia seguinte. Chegou em casa tarde, explicando para seus pais sobre o cliente de última hora. 

No dia seguinte, o homem apareceu de novo com a mesma mulher. A quem ela o ouviu chamando de Soo Young. Curiosa estava sobre quem era ela. E assim, escondeu-se em um ponto cego para ouvir a conversa. 

— O que mais falta para o divórcio ser finalizado? 

— Já está interessado em alguém, Sehun?

Uma risada de escárnio foi ouvida, mas a mulher não disse nada. Minji, por outro lado, continuou no mesmo lugar onde se escondera para ouvi-los. 

— Como sua advogada, eu acho que você precisa ter consciência do terreno onde está pisando. Seungwan não vai aceitar facilmente. Apenas tenha cuidado. 

Então Soo Young não era a ex. Era a advogada. 

Minji pensou ter sentido certo alívio. Mesmo sendo velha, tinha certa inocência por nunca ter saído da ilha e achava estar perdidamente apaixonada pelo sujeito. 

Levou cerca de um mês para que ele começasse a flertar com ela, mas quando ele a pediu em namoro uma semana mais tarde, Minji sentiu-se nas nuvens. Sehun era perfeito, aparentemente. E ela gostava disso. 

Mesmo quando seus pais pareceram não gostar dele e disseram a ela que terminasse, Minji foi firme em sua escolha. Fugiu com Sehun e depois de três meses de namoro, morando com ele em Seul, a garota assinou os papéis do casamento.

Eles frequentavam as festas da alta sociedade, os sogros de Minji eram gentis e Soo Young, que além de advogada também era meia-irmã de Sehun, parecia aprovar a união dos dois. No entanto, como toda vida perfeita, não era como se tudo fosse realmente um mar de rosas. 

Sehun tinha um vício tremendo em jogos, passando boa parte do tempo na rua. Não dando atenção o suficiente para a esposa, que já era sua terceira. 

A garota de cabelos escuros e compridos começou a sentir-se deprimida sem ninguém por perto já que seus sogros eram ocupados e sua cunhada parecia nunca estar em casa. Minji passava seus dias sentada em uma poltrona no quarto do casal, olhando para o jardim, esperando o fatídico momento em que Sehun apareceria. Mesmo o sexo era monótono e pontual. 

Saídas eventuais com Joy, como as amigas de Soo Young chamavam, e até mesmo o olhar de pena que recebera de Wendy, a última ex-esposa de Sehun, em nada ajudavam-na a sentir-se melhor em algum grau. 

Ela tentava chamar a atenção de Sehun, portando-se como uma dama para os ricos ou como uma maluca nas boates que frequentava com a cunhada. E não importava quantos homens a olhasse, quantos homens flertasse com ela. O único que ela queria, não era suficiente. Porque, para Sehun, nada importava mais do que seus jogos de azar e as noites de bebedeira. 

Então, um dia, ela se cansou. Pegou as economias que tinha levado quando fugiu de Jeju com o marido e fez uma mala simples, indo parar na porta do apartamento de Wendy, de quem havia virado amiga. 

Para sua surpresa, Joy estava lá com nada além de uma blusa de alças finas e calcinha. — O que faz aqui? — Minji murmurou ao engolir em seco. 

— Pergunto o mesmo para você. E com uma mala… — o olhar de Joy caiu para o objeto pesado nas mãos da morena. 

— Preciso de um lugar para ficar. Estou farta do seu irmão. 

Soo Young lhe deu passagem e fechou a porta tão logo a cunhada entrou. 

— Wendy e eu vamos fazer uma noite de garotas. Fica. E amanhã nós decidimos o que faremos. 

E assim, Minji o fez. Tomou um banho e colocou a camisola de seda, branca, que em muito deixava-a ainda mais bonita e com um ar angelical. Quase inocente. 

Talvez fosse por causa das poucas roupas e do vinho que ela se viu correspondendo ao beijo de Joy, sem importar-se com o fato de Wendy estar deslizando a mão pela parte interna de sua coxa. 

Seu coração falhou uma ou duas batidas antes de entender o que estava acontecendo. E nenhuma palavra foi dita quando Soo Young disse que ela poderia parar quando quisesse. A verdade é que a curiosidade fazia seu corpo ferver. E ela queria aquilo. 

Fora a primeira vez que ela fizera um ménage. 

E também, fora a primeira vez que ficara, não uma, mas duas mulheres.

Por último, fora a primeira vez que ela traíra o marido.

Não sentiu-se culpada quando acordou na manhã seguinte com os braços de Joy rodeando sua cintura e nem quando percebeu que mantinha uma das pernas ao redor de Wendy, mantendo-a perto. 

Lhe deu um selinho demorado sem saber, exatamente, como proceder depois do que havia feito. Não podia continuar com Sehun. 

A verdade, no entanto, foi que Minji levantou-se com cuidado, vestiu uma roupa e pegou a mala para voltar para o marido antes que tivesse que pensar demais acerca daquilo.

Deus. Estava confusa demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Naquele caso, o melhor seria fingir que nunca aconteceu. Afinal, ela ainda era uma mulher casada. Ao menos, ainda. O que a impediria, no entanto, de cair nos braços daquelas mulheres que a haviam feito ter um orgasmo pela primeira vez?


End file.
